


The Triforce of Wisdom

by LizzyBizzy



Series: The princess has been waiting an awful long time [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fanart, The Triforce, this was very extra of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBizzy/pseuds/LizzyBizzy
Summary: https://linktr.ee/lizzybizzyo





	The Triforce of Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> https://linktr.ee/lizzybizzyo


End file.
